Bloodlord Mandokir (original)
Bloodlord Mandokir is the Raptor Boss of Zul'Gurub. Mandokir begins the fight on his raptor mount, Ohgan. He attacks as soon as the Speaker is killed. He dismounts and both Ohgan and Mandokir engage the raid. Mandokir can whirlwind, cleave, charge (which also deaggros), and he can also 'watch' someone in the raid. While 'watched', if that person takes any action, Mandokir will charge and likely one-shot that person. Finally, when someone dies, ghosts approach the fallen and offer to resurrect- but for every three people Mandokir kills, he levels up, becoming larger and more powerful. Bloodlord Mandokir No aspect. Approximately 450,000 HP. The Bloodlord is a much more difficult fight than the snake, bat, or spider aspects. He levels with your deaths, and has an extremely fast moving, quite deadly raptor. The best way to deal with Mandokir is to line people up in a tight semi-circle around the tank, about 20+ yards from him. The first part of the fight consists of killing the speaker, who has only a few thousand HP. After the speaker is killed, Mandokir will ride down on his raptor and hop off to start attacking someone. At this point an offtank needs to grab Ohgan, and pull him away from the Bloodlord. Raptor Area I suggest pulling the raptor near that corner on the wall. Allow the OT to get aggro first, and have enough hate built up that he won't run around and kill. Kill Ohgan quickly, in order to get on to the Bloodlord. Edit: It seems since 1.9, that the buff Mandokir gets when Ohgan dies has been raised. We used to kill Ohgan first, but now we off tank him to keep Mandokir more manageable. Edit: that change cannot be overstated: the difference between killing and not killing the raptor is night and day. Kill Mandokir before the raptor, and he will not enrage, so his damage is much more manageable. The raptor does nearly none, by comparison. Killing the raptor first makes for a very hectic, unpredictable fight, while leaving him alive results in a very controlled, predictable one. Edit: The above advice is the one I find most useful; we keep the mount alive (though you have to put up with the inevitable "we did it differently in my last guild" whines if you wipe for other reasons). The thing to note though is that the mount puts Sunder Armors on the offtank, and these seem to stack indefinitely. It seems after about 7-8 the OT is as squishy as a clothwearer and no amount of healing will keep him up. To this end, we use two off-tanks bouncing aggro off the mount when one of them gets 3 sunders on him, while the other bandages and waits for the sunders to fade. This is similar to the tanking tactic for Kurinaxx in AQ20. With this tactic you can keep your OTs alive with only one or two healers devoted to them. Edit: There is no sureshot way of defeating Mandokir; groups who have an excessively competent tank and good healers might find it easier to simply kill the raptor and focus the healing on the main tank past this point, this will give anyone in melee range an occasional heal due to the whirlwind attack which can be however avoided by tactful hit and run. The encounter is in no way less manageable or less predictable if you kill the raptor first, it simply changes from a two/three tanks fights to a single-tank fight. Most raiders who are past Molten Core and Zul'Gurub will agree that it's just as easy to keep the raptor alive than it is to kill him. The Bloodlord is a difficult fight now, and you must be extremely careful. The Bloodlord will do 3 really painful things you must watch for. *First, he has an ability to "watch" a character. When this happens, he will yell who he is watching. This person must stop ALL action untilt he debuff is gone. If not, he will charge them, doing massive damage. If it is on the tank, he, and all DPSers, must stop immediately. *He has a whirlwind attack that lasts several seconds. When it is over, it can do up to 2500 dmg. The second you see this start to happen, strafe away. Do not backstep, or you will be hit. *At random, he charges the player furthest from him in LOS. The Bloodlord has one more very tricky thing. When you die, he gains experience. Three deaths will level him, making him hit harder, take less damage, and grow in size. If this happens more than a couple times, it will almost certainly be a wipe. Try not to let this happen. There are also spirits around that will resurrect you when you die, with full stats. They randomly choose a corpse to resurrect, so use it when you get it. But attempt to stay alive as best you can, as your death fuels his strength. When his life gets lower, he will likely have leveled a time or 2. This is when you should really start on the DPS. The larger he gets, the more DPS you must hit him with to defeat him. Good luck, and grats when you defeat him. And you don't want to see something like This happen. Trust me, take 20 men into this fight, and be well prepared, or you will end up like countless other groups... being destroyed by the world's largest troll, who's very angry at you. Notes * The geometry around the spear wall was changed, changing the "hiding behind the wall" strategy of negating charges (See below) * It is quite useful for a hunter responsible for pulling the pet and the offtank to create a macro to target the pet. The macro is a simple one, /target Ohgan, but it saves vaulable time since the pet moves so fast that is difficult to target. * Unlike the Spider or Snake boss, you can "not" reset this encounter by running out of the room, so don't bother trying. * You can apparently both Vanish and Feign Death - tho it might get resisted. * This is a pure melee damage fight - make life much easier on your healers by ensuring that all your tanks have Amplify Magic caston them * Bloodlord has 2 different charges. 1 charge is for violating his debuff, the other is his random charge. Though both looking the same, the random charge (if done into the group) will often leave him on the target he charged, whereas the debuff charge is in, kill, and return to previous target. When a player pulls aggo he doesn't charge, he just runs over and kills them. = Non Spear Layout/Positioning = Positioning Strategy: He randomly charges the furthest person from him, so use a pally/shaman as a dummy, standing him in the corner, about 40yds from the bloodlord, and having the rest of the grp at minimum-hunter shoot range, therefore, when he does a random charge, he will 99% go for the pally, and come back to MT. This strategy hasn't changed since 1.9, the only addition (1.12) is an AOE Fear if more then 3-5 people are around him (number of people not confirmed). | | | | | | MT BL | | | | | | GRP | Pally/OT dummy | | | | | ----------------------= =--------------------------------------- = Alternate "Spears" Strategy (Specific to post 1.12) = Using the Spears on the map, it is possible to prevent Bloodlords charge by hiding behind them. Due to changes in the geometry you can no longer stand in the same place you used to in pre 1.12......you must stand behind the pikes (the ones going up into a triangle ish shape) to the right of the normal spot. If the entire raid stands behind it the bloodlord will fight the exact same way as he did before (Not charging any player, as he has no LOS on them), and you can cast/attack through the pikes also. And if you kill the raptor first, bring him right next to the group, dps him down, get the OT into the group and just dps the bloodlord down. = Update for patch 1.12 = Since patch 1.12 it's no longer possible to hide behind the pikes as they've been shattered, leaving a gap in the middle that Mandokir can charge through. He's also gained a new ability: an AoE fear effect that sends the whole group running. Even so the tactic remains roughly the same as before: The whole raid stands behind the pikes, the MT tanks Mandokir in front of the pikes in the same spot as before. OT picks up the Raptor and he is killed a.s.a.p. When Mandokir charges towards the raidgroup stop DPS and have one of the OT's pick him up and pull him back to the MT's spot. Resume DPS when the MT has once again established aggro on him. This is a tactic that's comparable to the Mar'li fight. When Mandokir charges and does his AoE Fear do the same thing: OT picks him up and pulls him back to the MT's spot while the rest of the raid regroups at their original position. =External Links= *Thottbot *Allakhazam Mandokir Mandokir Mandokir Post-patch 1.12 safe killing strategy I first came out with this ideea to restore the safe killing style that was used when spears were in place. I discovered that you can follow the following tactics for a very safe kill, in which Bloodlord doesn't charge at all: 1. Main tank gets Mandokir at the bottom left of the pyramid, in the training yard. 2. Off-tank gets raptor on the road and it's killed first. 3. During Mandokir rage, all healers spam heal on main tank while all ranged dps go up the pyramid, or on the intermediary platform of the pyramid, and start doing max dps. 4. As soon as rage ends healers can go one by one also on top of the pyramid, so that basically the boss is left downstairs with melee classes only. 5. You follow now the spear style combat pattern, doing heavy dps, even allowing DOT's, but stop if you're being watched, or also stop if the main tank is being watched (except healing, of course). NOTE: we tried this twice already (guild "The Slayers" EU server Vashj) and it worked every time; as far as we know we're the first to try it out. He never charged, unless someone didn't stop while being watched and then he walked after him up the pyramid; all he had to do is jump back down next to the tank. Alternative Strategy Similar to the above stratagy, there is a major difference: You sheep the speaker. As the killer of the speaker gets initial aggro, this is important. The tank stands below the pyramid, all healers/DPS (including the rogues) should stand on the middle tier of the pyramid. When popping the speaker, it is important to taunt him before break, or the mage will evade him slightly. The raptor remains at the base of the pyramid, occasionally 1 sunder and then random healer aggro (not a problem). Call MS and sunders, over-heal one person, and it should be fine. Watching someone who moves will result in a portal and violation of said player. Assuming this results in a wipe, you will be forced to use the above strategy. Notes: I suggest the use of a 2nd tank at 10% to control the raptor as all jump down to prevent evades. Usually foolproof. Another Strategy This is how the fight goes, and I will explain it in steps. 1. Everyone mounts up except melee dps and 1-2 healers. The melee dps promptly kills the speaker while the rest of the raid runs up the pyramid and jumps down onto the ledge overlooking the training grounds with the two-headed orge dummy. 2. The healers on the ground should heal the tank for the 2-3 brief seconds that he is getting attacked as well as the rogue OffTank. The rogue offtank hits the raptor a few times until his healers are safely on the ledge at which point he vanishes. 3. Now all casters and ranged dps are on the ledge and safe while the boss is tanked and the Raptor IS NOT! It is imported that noone does anything to the raptor at this point in time and until the end off the fight. He will periodically bugg out because of the healers getting the heal aggro. The aggro will drop every 10 seconds or so and he will attack a player 1-2 times, that player cannot attack the raptor he just continues to attack the boss. The Raptor will then bug again once healers heal sed player. 4. Rarely, if ever, the will boss get aggro on a dps if and if he does you need to cool the damage. I have never had an enoucnted were dps has done this but just make sure you stay low. He should port you down to the ground and take a few swings but that is it. 5. Once the boss is dead, people can start to jump down the kill the raptor who will stay bugged until everyone is at the bottem. You kill and and congrats, you killed the Bloodlord. *Note: if the tank dies everyone will be ported down 1 by 1. *Note: This strat frees up a second tank (and mana) from the raptor and his frenzy.